Hey Foxymophandlemama, That's Me (Stupid Mop)
"Hey Foxymophandlemama, That's Me" also known as ''"Stupid Mop" ''is the fourteenth song from Pearl Jam's third album, Vitalogy. The song that carries the second longest name on the band's history, only behind "Elderly Woman Behind The Counter In A Small Town". '' Background When Pearl Jam fired Dave Abbruzzese, the band went looking for a new drummer. Jack Irons, former Red Hot Chili Peppers drummer, was the replacement they needed. So, they wrote a song to test his writing skills. Even after this song, they let him write songs on ''No Code and Yield. All the other members co-wrote this song with Jack, and they came up with a song with a ridiculously long name, "Hey Foxymophandlemama, That's Me", or "Stupid Mop" for people who can't tolerate long names of songs. Eddie Vedder got the idea to add mental hospital patient recordings, but besides that, this song is an instrumental. Analysis Resembling some Pink Floyd songs and the Beatles' Revolution 9, Hey Foxymophandlemama, That's Me ''is composed with voices of psychiatric hospitals, and according to Vedder when asked if there is a story behind the song, he answers: ''"I had taped something off the TV when I was maybe 17 or something and I think it was people who had mental problems who were being let out of the hospitals early because the states were taking away funding for mental hospitals, so they were sending these folks out without the necessary care, but it was still very intriguing the way their minds worked and what they would say, and we experimented and tried to incorporate it into, what to date, is our most emotional and moving song.". This show is Frontline's Matter of the Mind in 1986 and can still be viewed on Youtube. Music & Lyrics Don't you want people to love you? my spanking, that's the only thing i want so much... spanking, that's the only thing i want so much... that's the only thing i want so much... don't you want people to love you? my spanking, that's the only thing i want so much... that's the only thing i want so much... why is that better than being hugged? why is that better than being hugged? because you get closer to the person... closer to the person... why is that better than being hugged? because you get closer to the person... closer to the person... just like a person having sex feels cared for... we wanna be loved, so we have sex together... and they feel loved about that... and this is the way it makes me feel...loved... i want it, i dream about it, i think about it, i want it... just like a girl wants sex with a boy, you know? it's the way i'll always be probably... my last one was born in the system... see, they're stupid, very stupid, those people over there... they're stupid... these people are so below mentality, honest to god, really... you know what i mean, he got the nerve to bug me... you know what i mean, he got the nerve to bug me... this mentality, honest to god, really... you know what i mean, he got the nerve to bug me... honest to god, really... you know what i mean, he got the nerve to bug me... bug me...bug me...he got the nerve to bug me... everything seems so eight ball... everything seems so eight ball... and i, i don't know if that's my imagination, but, umm... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me... and i don't know if that's my imagination, but, umm... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me... think they got me... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me...hmm... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me... ...know if that's my imagination, but, umm... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me... she prides herself on her cleaning habits... she prides herself on her cleaning habits... hey foxymophandlemama, that's me... she prides herself on her cleaning habits... she prides herself on her cleaning habits... it's a lovely stupid mop, it is... there's something really screwey about no streaking... is it any old dumb mop? it streaks... come on mop, no streaking mop... i don't mind mop the floor, my mop streaks, i don't like it... it's not me, it's the mop... come, i bought some new mops... go away you stupid, dumb old sponge mop... i don't believe it...now the floor looks beautiful... i don't believe it...now the floor looks beautiful... i don't believe it...old sponge mop... dumb old sponge mop... dumb old sponge mop... old sponge mop... dumb old sponge mop... you're right, this mop's stupid... dumb old sponge mop... i don't believe it...now the floor looks beautiful... that's why they call me mophandlemama... now the floor looks beautiful... that's why they call me mophandlemama... that's why they call me mophandlemama... that's why they call me mophandlemama... in two weeks, before she could see herself not dressed... the twenty-third of may...you know she disturbed no one today... the manager told her to completely forget... if you ever go to bed, i'll kill you... do i tell the whole world that i'm mentally ill? go to the papers...yeah, why not? drum roll... i want to show them that i can walk on my own without hands of theirs... and, i can still fantasize, but i keep it to myself... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... i think i deserve to be loved, don't you? very much so... think i deserve to be loved... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... i think i deserve to be loved, don't you? ...to be loved, don't you? but i keep it to myself... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... i think i deserve to be loved, don't you? and, i can still fantasize, but i keep it to myself... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... i think i deserve to be loved, don't you? very much so... do you ever think that you would actually, really kill yourself? well, if i have thought about it real, uhh, real deep... yes, i believe i would... i have thought about it real, uhh, real deep... yes, i believe i would... and, i can still fantasize, but i keep it to myself... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... ...that i can walk without hands of theirs... and, i can still fantasize, but i keep it to myself... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... i think i deserve to be loved, don't you? ...that i can walk without hands of theirs... and, i can still fantasize, but i keep it to myself... keep it to myself...keep it to myself... i think i deserve to be loved, don't you? very much so... do you ever think that you actually would kill yourself? well, if i have thought about it real, uhh, real deep... yes, i believe i would... Category:Songs